


you're all i need

by jangsol



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [11]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: Unsolvable restlessness
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	you're all i need

Yoohyeon couldn't pinpoint what it was that was bothering her. Nonetheless, she was restless, and her head was beginning to hurt from the feeling. She checked on Gahyeon who was sleeping soundly next to her and quietly slipped out of bed, out of their bedroom, and plopped herself onto the couch. She massaged her brows, her eyes beginning to ache even in the dark. She sighed to try and get the heavy feeling of her chest, but it only served to remind her of the mysterious, unsolvable suffocating matter on her mind. She leaned back against the couch and tilted her head over the edge of the backrest. Sleep wouldn't be coming to her tonight.

"Unnie…?"

"Gahyeon?"

Yoohyeon sat straight on the sofa, alarmed and guilty that she had woken up her girlfriend. Gahyeon trudged over, pouting, and straddled her on the couch, arms around her neck, face buried in her shoulder. Yoohyeon breathed in the familiar scent of Gahyeon's shampoo as she pat the small of her back.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Yoohyeon whispered gently.

"I wanna sleep with you…" Gahyeon mumbled.

"Okay."

Yoohyeon held her girlfriend tightly as she laid down onto the sofa, glad that they got a spacious one just for this purpose. Gahyeon laid down on top of her fully, head tucked under her chin, legs tangled with hers. Yoohyeon rubbed Gahyeon's head gently until her breathing started to even out again. Yoohyeon sighed for a second time that night as she closed her eyes.

With a comfortable weight on her, she found herself drifting off to sleep, errant thoughts kept at bay by the new weight pressing on her.

Maybe her restlessness wasn't _that_ unsolvable.


End file.
